


Kinky Little Angel

by kinkymochi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, but the other doesn't realize it and doesn't know he loves him too, but they do a lot of kinky stuff, but they're in this like, kinky fwb thing, like i got a lot planned, one loves the other, so it's kind of awkward for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymochi/pseuds/kinkymochi
Summary: Kihyun is Jooheon's kinky friends with benefits, and they never fail to try something new every time. Problem is, Kihyun is so beautiful that Jooheon has actually falling for him (has been for a while, quite frankly). Little does he know that Kihyun is beginning to feel the exact same way.





	1. Chapter 1

"Look, if you want to get kinky, you have to fill this out." Jooheon said, sliding the paper back over to him.

"Can't i just... _Tell_ you what I want to do?" Kihyun questioned, making a face at the paper.

"Yeah, you can, by filling that out." Jooheon stated firmly and Kihyun sighed.

"Fine." Kihyun gave in and began filling out the paper.

He picked up the green marker that rested by his arm and began to cross off things he definitely wanted to try. It should be easy enough, right? Green for good, yellow for maybe, and red for no. He still felt more than uncomfortable doing this, as odd as it sounds. I mean, Jooheon has literally seen him naked a billion times (okay, maybe not a billion, but his point is still there), so he didn't understand why this felt violating. Blowjob? Did he really have to cross this one as green? He's given Jooheon more blowjobs than he can count on both his hands and Jooheon's hands, so was this really necessary? He just sighed and shook his head, mumbling about how ridiculous this was. Ew, did that say necrophilia? That's disgusting. Did Jooheon just print out the first chart he saw? He was kinky, not a criminal. He quickly picked up the red marker and crossed it out until he could barely see the word anymore. Gross. Kihyun took a deep breath as he moved down the list, the green marker replacing the red one. He marked off everything he was more than willing to try. He set the green marker down, only to raise a brow at the blue marker that rested by the others.

"What's that for?" Kihyun questioned, now looking at Jooheon.

"You mark off your favourites with that one." Jooheon explained and Kihyun nodded.

"Oh," He picked it up, "Would've been nice if you just gave me that one in the first place."

"Sorry, I forgot." Jooheon shrugged.

"Forgot, my ass." Kihyun mumbled.

"I could never, your ass is too nice." Jooheon smiled, and Kihyun tried to conceal his.

"Cheesy idiot." Kihyun said, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Kihyun quickly put a blue dot beside the green circles he had already filled in, marking his favourite things. He imagined his list of favorites would grow as they tried more things. He set the blue marker back down, starting to get a hard on just from thinking about all of the things Jooheon would be doing to him eventually. He breathed in, trying not to get as horny as he knew he was going to be. Thankfully, marking off the absolutely-no-possible-way-of-happening kinks was really easy, he already knew what he never wanted to try. Some of them he ended up crossing out all together because he found them so disgusting. Did Jooheon even read this before be printed it out? Kihyun quickly grabbed the yellow marker, beginning to mark off the rest of the empty circles, marking all the things he'd be okay to try out. Kihyun let out a very soft grunt, almost disguised as a sigh. Jooheon knew better, and knew that Kihyun was turning himself on.

The thought of Jooheon bending him over in his lap and spanking him, all while muttering small praises didn't really help either. Jooheon looked at the older, seeing that he had changed the position of his chair and was now slowly rocking his hips against the leg of the table. Kihyun wasn't aware that that's what he was doing, being too focused on trying not to cum in his pants before he even finished this stupid fucking list. Jooheon was enjoying the sight, feeling his own erection press into the soft fabric of his sweatpants, but he had a lot more self control than Kihyun did. He leaned back in his chair, trying to decide if he should tease Kihyun a little. Kihyun marked off another circle, his other hand gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was almost done, just another row to go and then he could pounce on Jooheon like a tiger watching its prey. He shakily breathed in again, marking off another box. It was taking all he had not to become a whimpering mess in front of Jooheon. Just imagine those thick, soft lips all over his-

"Have a problem, Kihyun?" Jooheon questioned.

"N-No, I'm fine." Kihyun shakily responded after a moment.

"Remember last night?" Jooheon began to tease.

"Hm?" Kihyun hummed out, beginning to lose focus.

"You were such a mess, but you loved it when I held your hands behind your back as I pounded into you." Jooheon continued and Kihyun whimpered softly.

"Jooheon, don't, I need," Kihyun breathed out, "Need to focus."

"We hadn't done it in a week either, so you were tighter. Seeing your tight little hole stretch around my cock was still just as sinful as last time." Jooheon continued, and Kihyun let out another whimper.

"Please," Kihyun breathed, "Please, I need you so bad."

"Not until you finish the list." Jooheon smirked.

"God, pleeease," Kihyun begged, "Please, I can't hold on any more."

"You gotta be a good boy and finish the list." Jooheon taunted and Kihyun groaned.

"Fuck you." Kihyun said, looking back down at his paper.

"If you finish the paper, then I plan to." Jooheon smirked.

Kihyun grunted at Jooheon's response, gripping the table even harder than before. He wanted more than just the friction of his jeans against the leg of the table. It was getting the job done, and Kihyun felt himself slowly getting closer, but he wanted to feel Jooheon. He wanted to feel Jooheon pushing into him, filling him up and hitting that little spot inside. He wanted to feel Jooheon's cock throbbing inside of him, feel him coat his walls in white. Kihyun sped up his hips a bit as he marked another empty circle, and he whimpered at the new speed, his head almost dropping at the newfound pleasure. All he had left was three empty circles, that was it, and then he could feel Jooheon. He'd be able to feel Jooheon sliding in and out of him, hitting that special spot with every thrust. He'd feel Jooheon pinning his wrists to the bed, his mouth creating hickey's on the older's neck. He marked another box, electro-stimulation? What the hell was that? It doesn't matter, he didn't have the concentration to think about what it could possibly be, so he marked it yellow. If he didn't like it, he could always turn the idea away later.

Kihyun rested his forehead on his arm, his erection now beginning to be painful. Kihyun's eyes watered, not enough to spill over into tears, but enough to make his eyes glossy. He just wanted Jooheon so bad, he was so needy that at this point, he didn't care how Jooheon took him. Missionary, doggy, against the wall, here on this damn table, he could care less. As long as they both reached release, he honestly didn't care one bit. Right now all he could think of was Jooheon bending him over the nearest surface, and bringing his pants down just far enough to shove his cock into his tight hole. The movements with his hips didn't stop, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, almost at the edge of the abyss. Even with the small bit of relief with the table leg, his erection was still painful. Kihyun opened his eyes enough to see the words on the paper, and with a shaky hand he checked off another box. Just one more, one more and he could be fucked into oblivion. Jooheon carefully snuck around him, and firmly held his hips in place to prevent Kihyun from finding release that quickly.

"Uhn, fuck!" Kihyun frustratingly cried out, his erection now more painful than before.

"Finish the paper, baby." Jooheon urged.

"I-I can't," Tears threatened to spill from Kihyun's eyes, "I can't, I can't, I can't." He shook his head.

"If you want me to fuck you, finish filling out the paper." Jooheon whispered into Kihyun's ear.

"It hurts," Kihyun breathed out, "It hurts, Jooheon."

"It's just one box, baby, and then I'll fuck you three ways from Sunday." Jooheon offered.

"Promise?" Kihyun questioned almost breathlessly, and Jooheon nodded.

"I promise." Jooheon gave his word.

"O-Okay." Kihyun stuttered a bit.

With a deep breath and a shaky hand, Kihyun raised himself up enough to see the paper, and tried to see the text through his lust and tear-filled eyes. All Kihyun could think of was Jooheon throwing him onto the bed and fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Or Jooheon pulling his hair back as he hit it from behind, leaving marks on his neck and shoulder. Kihyun tried to move his hips again, but the didn't move a single inch thanks to Jooheon's firm grip. He was caught between feeling really damn needy, and also feeling really fucking irritated. What did he need this paper for anyway?! They'd just forget about it in a week! He was about to protest, but the words caught in his throat, and a small whimper left instead at the feeling of Jooheon kissing his jaw and slowly moving toward his neck. That definitely wasn't making it any easier for him to concentrate. Kihyun let out a soft moan, letting his head softly fall back onto Jooheon's shoulder. He breathed out a 'please', only to receive silence. Kihyun softly moaned again and reached his free hand up to softly tangle it in Jooheon's bright blue-green locks.

One of Jooheon's hands moved across Kihyun's chest, beginning to play with the nipple that was opposite of his arm. Kihyun cried out in pleasure, back arching as his eyes screwed shut. Jooheon smirked, he was so needy that even the smallest touch had him weak. Kihyun's breathing quickened, quick huffs moving through his chest as he completely forgot the paper in front of him. Jooheon knew exactly what he was doing, but didn't feel guilty at all about it. He was trying to distract Kihyun from the pain caused by his erection, but it seemed that it was working a little too well. Jooheon's other hand moved across to hold Kihyun's hips in place better, but Kihyun was already melting into Jooheon's touch. Kihyun softly rolled his body the best he could, the hold Jooheon had on his body restricting his movements. Jooheon reminded Kihyun of the paper in front of the both of them, and Kihyun let out a loud whine. He was so tired of all of this teasing, he just wanted Jooheon.

"God, Jooheon, either fuck me or stop teasing." Kihyun demanded in an almost whining tone.

"I thought you wanted me on you?" Jooheon nibbled on the skin behind Kihyun's ear.

"I said I wanted you in me, not on me." Kihyun shuttered.

"Well, if you just hurried and finished the paper, I'd be glad to make your wish come true." Jooheon moved back down to Kihyun's neck.

"I can't focus like this-" Kihyun admitted.

"I could stop touching you all together-" Jooheon falsely offered.

"No! God, no, I'll-I'll do it just," Kihyun trailed off, lifting his head off Jooheon's shoulder.

"Good boy." Jooheon mumbled, the words going straight to Kihyun's cock as Jooheon worked on creating a hickey.

"Asshole." Kihyun whispered, moving his head to the side so Jooheon could get a better angle.

Kihyun looked down at the paper, trying to figure out what circle he left blank. He could hardly focus with the magic Jooheon was working with his mouth, but he eventually found it. Lust filled him up again, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reopening his eyes as the breath left his lungs. He softly moaned out as he read the paper. Breath play? Was that like choking? He could barely think right. He hoped it was, because he just marked it green with a blue dot by it, so if it's not then he'd be in for a real surprise. Kihyun threw the markers down, relieved that he was finished with that stupid fucking list. He leaned back into the chair, crying out when he felt Jooheon pinch his nipple again. Jooheon then pulled away without warning, taking the paper and beginning to walk away from him. Kihyun snapped open his eyes, frustrated and confused. His brows furrowed as he looked at Jooheon, who was glancing over the paper while taking small steps away from him.

"Hey, you promised-" Kihyun began breathlessly.

"Yeah, but I never said when." Jooheon concealed a smirk, teasing him.

"You asshole-" Kihyun began again.

"Just go rub one out." Jooheon said, not meaning his words.

Of course Jooheon wouldn't have just left Kihyun there, he wasn't cruel; it was just fun to mess with him. Plus, with all the teasing Kihyun does to him (both sexual and not sexual), Kihyun deserves to be teased like that. Kihyun glared at the younger for a minute, anger and sexual frustration bubbling up inside of him. Kihyun clearly didn't know that Jooheon was only bluffing, and that right now Jooheon wanted to strip him bare and fuck him so good that Kihyun wouldn't be able to walk right tomorrow. Kihyun abruptly got up from the chair, finding the strength to march right over to Jooheon, take his wrist in his hand, and all but drag his ass right over to the bedroom. Kihyun slammed the door behind them, forcefully shoving Jooheon onto the bed and quickly removing his jeans. To say Jooheon was dazed was an understatement. Jooheon expected a lot of things from Kihyun; a hidden lingerie kink, maybe a secret stash of giant dildos, but he didn't expect this. That's not to say he wasn't turned on, though, because he found it so fucking hot. When Jooheon managed to sit himself up on his elbows, Kihyun was already crawling on top of him and grinding himself onto Jooheon's crotch.

Jooheon's head softly rested back, closing his eyes as pleasure rolled through him. Kihyun had plans though, and he intended to make Jooheon just as needy as he was. He wanted Jooheon to feel just as tortured as he did, and he wanted Jooheon to beg like he had begged. Kihyun though felt a lot better now that he had his stupid jeans off, but he still needed Jooheon just as bad as before. The perk now was that his dick wasn't painfully straining against the fabric of his pants. So, what was tortuous for Jooheon, was twice as tortuous for Kihyun. It'd be worth it in the end when he had Jooheon begging underneath him this time instead of it being him. Kihyun rolled his hips harder, making Jooheon groan as his dick quickly grew into an erection. Jooheon layed down on the bed, his hands moving to Kihyun's hips gently guiding them. Kihyun let him think he was in control, even though he had no intentions of speeding up or slowing down without the thought being his and his alone. Jooheon was going to take what he got. Kihyun bent down, hips still rolling, and began kissing Jooheon's neck. Kihyun nibbled on his earlobe, and a groan escaped him. He always had a thing for that.

"god, baby, you proved your point," Jooheon tried, "I get it."

"Not good enough." Kihyun mumbled out, beginning to gently bite down his neck.

"Fuck." Jooheon whispered.

Kihyun settled on a spot that made Jooheon particularly vocal, and began returning the favour of the hickey he was given. Kihyun gently moaned from the friction he was creating, which only brought Jooheon closer to the edge. Jooheon's grip on Kihyun's hips tightened, and the older smirked. Kihyun knew Jooheon was getting closer, and right when he was about to cum, Kihyun stopped his actions and moved off of his crotch and up a bit further. Jooheon cursed out, breathing heavily as Kihyun sat back up on his stomach with a smirk still on his face. Jooheon looked up at him through hazy eyes, debating on whether he should flip the both of them over so that he would be on top. Kihyun knew what he was thinking, and quickly pinned Jooheon's arms by his head. Jooheon grunted in frustration and Kihyun moved his pelvis back down to his crotch, and proceeded to grind his hips again.

Jooheon let out a long groan, shutting his eyes tightly as pleasure began to course through him again. Kihyun wasn't just going to let him off that easy, he wanted to hear him beg, just like he had been begging. He wanted to hear the desperation and need in Jooheon's voice, it was like a confirmation that all the neediness that Kihyun felt was returned in full. Jooheon tried grinding his hips upward to regain some amount of control, but Kihyun simply pushed his own pelvis harder and deeper onto Jooheon's crotch. Jooheon groaned again, this time fading into a moan. Jooheon's breath came out in quick huffs, quickly reaching an orgasm. Unfortunately, just when his mind was about to be Overcome with euphoria, Kihyun quickly sat up on his knees, still holding Jooheon's arms down. Jooheon cursed again, his hips jerking upwards in a failed attempt to get any amount of friction back on him. To say he wasn't used to a submissive role was an understatement, but Kihyun was taking this more dominant role quite well. Better than Jooheon expected, honestly.

"Fuck, Kihyun, stop with the damn teasing." Jooheon said.

"Beg for it." Kihyun demanded after regaining his breath.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around, babe?" Jooheon questioned.

"It was until you pulled your shit, I don't like being left like that." Kihyun moved to kiss Jooheon's neck again.

"What happened to the submissive Kihyun?" Jooheon questioned.

"He left when you broke your promise," Kihyun nibbled on Jooheon's earlobe, "Beg."

"No," Jooheon refused, too used to being dominant, "I wasn't even being serious when I-"

"Fine." Kihyun began to lower himself again.

"Wait! Fine," Jooheon breathed, "Please, Kihyun."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kihyun sat up enough to maintain eye contact, "I couldn't hear you."

"Please, Kihyun, I need to be inside you." Jooheon reluctantly begged.

It was like music to Kihyun's ears, and a smile drew itself onto his face. Jooheon, though feeling thoroughly embarrassed, rolled his eyes and readjusted himself, more sexually frustrated than he's ever been. Kihyun removed his hands from Jooheon's, moving to take off his own underwear and shirt. Jooheon took this opportunity to take off his own clothes, but Kihyun still managed to tease him. Kihyun jutted his but out, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling them down while he maintained eye contact. Jooheon tucked his lip in between his teeth, enjoying the show that Kihyun was giving. He began to stroke himself but Kihyun made a disapproving noise with his tongue. Kihyun kicked his underwear off, it probably landing somewhere near his shirt. Kihyun got on his knees in front of Jooheon, taking his cock in his hands and slowly licking a stripe upwards.

Kihyun took the tip in his mouth, closing his lips around the mushroom head and swirling his tongue around it. He removed Jooheon's tip from his mouth and kissed the base of his dick, running his closed wet lips along Jooheon's dick before fully taking him in his mouth. Kihyun took as much as he could, wrapping his fingers around what he wasn't able to take. Kihyun slowly bobbed his head up and down before quickly increasing the speed, leaving Jooheon a moaning mess. Jooheon moved to grab Kihyun's hair, but his hand was quickly moved away. Kihyun didn't want Jooheon leading anything, right now Kihyun wanted to be the one taking instead of giving. He moved to suck on Jooheon's balls, and Jooheon balled his fist into the bed-sheets and cried out. He felt a sensation bubble at the pit of his stomach, and his breathing quickened when Kihyun took Jooheon back into his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jooheon whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

"Mmm." Kihyun hummed, sending vibrations though Jooheon's body.

"Fuck, Kihyun." Jooheon muttered.

And just like that, Kihyun removed himself from Jooheon completely. For someone who hadn't been a dom before, he was sure as hell doing a good job. Jooheon groaned in frustration as another one of his potential orgasm slowly faded away, but still left an aching feeling in his cock. Kihyun smiled, looking up at him innocently, rising back to his feet. Jooheon knew that what just happened was a punishment for touching himself, even though Kihyun never said anything. Jooheon's been a dom more than long enough to recognize a punishment, giving or receiving. Kihyun pushed Jooheon back onto the bed gently, positioning himself on Jooheon's crotch. He slowly rolled his hips as he reached for the lube that was in one of the nightstand drawers, sitting back up and not bothering to close the drawer. Kihyun tucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his bare hips rolled onto Jooheon's naked crotch, remembering how needy he had felt not that long ago. His lust all came back in one short second, and he was barely able to keep his hips moving with the sudden wave of pleasure and anticipation.

"Do you want to prep me?" Kihyun asked softly, trying to compose himself.

"Oh, I get to do something now?" Jooheon muttered out.

"Fuck you, never mind." Kihyun said, too needy to deal with Jooheon's shit.

He put a reasonable amount of lube into his palm, and before Jooheon could say that he was just kidding, Kihyun had already put the lube on the both of them. Kihyun quickly lined himself up with Jooheon before slowly pushing himself down on him. He cried out as he felt himself being stretched, quick short huffs leaving his chest as he shut his eyes tightly. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hasty, because it hurt, but damn it hurt so good. The feeling of **_finally_ ** being filled up after all this time of being kept on the edge was almost enough for him to cum right then and there; and he hadn't even bottomed out on Jooheon yet. Kihyun cried out again in pleasure mixed with pain as he continued to lower himself, smiling and shuttering out a breath at the feeling of being filled up. Jooheon moaned loudly when he first entered Kihyun, his head falling on the pillow and his hands moving to Kihyun's hips. Tears brimmed Kihyun's eyes from pleasure as he bottomed out, pausing to take a breath. He sniffled, his head falling back as his eyes fluttered shut. He whimpered, his hands resting on Jooheon's thighs.

"Babe," Jooheon took a deep breath, "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, no," Kihyun quickly shook his head, "It feels so good."

Kihyun made a noise between a strangled moan of pleasure, and a whine from being filled up. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted himself up before plopping himself back in Jooheon's lap. The both of them cried out, pleasure coursing through the both of them. Kihyun repeated his actions a few more times before coming to a steady pace. Jooheon helped guide him, Kihyun completely forgetting about his dominant intentions and only able to focus on Jooheon being inside him. Jooheon naturally returned to his normally dominant position, which showed when he met Kihyun's bounces with his own thrusts. Kihyun's thrusts got harder and quicker, chasing the orgasm that was so close, yet just out of reach. Jooheon met Kihyun's pace and force, and Kihyun shuttered out a moan from overwhelming pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a few tears leaking out from pure pleasure as that one spot inside of him was hit over and over again at such an unrelenting pace. Kihyun was grateful that Jooheon was meeting his bounces, because he didn't know if he'd have the strength to do it all himself.

Kihyun was so close, and so was Jooheon; it was _right fucking there_ , it just needed a little push to fully overcome the both of them. Kihyun changed his position due to the burning in his legs, opting to rest his hands on each side of Jooheon's chest. Kihyun's breathing quickened, another moan escaping his throat, which was currently music to Jooheon's ears. Jooheon looked up, seeing Kihyun with tears streaming down his face from pleasure, only pushing him farther to his own orgasm. Jooheon made a sound between a moan and a groan, just as close to an orgasm as Kihyun was. Kihyun was having a bit of a trouble keeping himself up, finally being on the verge of his own earth-shattering climax; and the fact that his limbs were practically _begging_ him to take a different position. Kihyun made short, quick moans, and Jooheon was quick to notice his struggle. He moved his hands so that he held Kihyun close to his chest with one arm wrapped somewhere between the back of his waist and hips, with the other wrapped around his back with the hand holding onto Kihyun's shoulder.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Kihyun begged, sniffling as tears streamed down.

"Are you close, baby?" Jooheon questioned and Kihyun nodded frantically.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! I'm so close!" Kihyun begged, voice higher than usual.

Jooheon pounded into him harder and faster than before, and Kihyun cried out in pleasure, his moans nearly turning into full whines with each thrust that Jooheon made. His head quickly bounced up and down from the force that Jooheon was using. Kihyun quickly stuttered out a warning before his mind was completely engulfed in euphoria. Kihyun brought his arms close to his own chest, burying his face in Jooheon's chest. Kihyun was silent for a long moment, his hole tightening around Jooheon's dick, before he cried out louder than before with a shaky moan. His tears of pleasure dropped onto Jooheon's chest as Jooheon reached his own climax. Jooheon held Kihyun closer to him with a tighter grip as he continued to fuck him into oblivion. Jooheon poured his seed into Kihyun, who came over each of their chests. Jooheon's thrusts slowed as their orgasms died down, Kihyun breathing shakily.

"O-Oh my god." Kihyun shakily breathed out.

"Fuck, baby, you were so hot." Jooheon breathed out a compliment.

"I-I'm still..." Kihyun trailed off, shaking a bit and unable to finish his own sentence.

"Thank god, because I am too." Jooheon smiled a little.


	2. Red, Yellow, Green

Kihyun shakily moaned out, back arching off the bed as Jooheon pumped into him; he was beginning to reach his _fourth_ orgasm of the night. They would've stopped at three, but one thing led to another and they both (unsurprisingly) ended up getting horny again. Kihyun placed his palm on the headboard to prevent him from moving up anymore, so that he wouldn't end up hitting his head (because that would be fucking embarrassing). Kihyun was honestly exhausted; his limbs were a bit sore, he was definitely going to be walking funny tomorrow, and he was tired as hell, but he was so close to the edge. So close to reaching his orgasm, so close to losing himself in pure bliss, and honestly that was more than enough motivation for him to keep going. His other hand moved to rest on his stomach, losing himself in the feeling of Jooheon inside of him. Kihyun took a breath as Jooheon went deeper, breathing out a higher-pitched moan, eyes fluttering shut as he was brought closer to the edge. He was so close, just a couple more thrusts, and he'd lose it. Just a little bit more, and he'd be lost in ecstasy again. unfortunately, just like that, Jooheon pulled out.

"Jooheon," Kihyun breathed with closed eyes, "Please, please, I can't handle any teasing right now."

"What do you want?" Jooheon questioned, pushing himself all the way in before completely pulling out.

"Jooheoooon," Kihyun whined as he moved his hips, "Please." 

"Tell me what you want." Jooheon demanded, repeating his actions.

"God, I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be sore tomorrow," Kihyun moved his hips, "I want you to make me cum, I want-UHN!"

"You like that, baby?" Jooheon questioned, pumping into him harder.

"Oh-Oh-Oh my god, Jooheon," Kihyun breathed quickly as short moans escaped with every thrust, "I'm-I'm gonna-oh my god."

"Fuck, baby." Jooheon cursed.

Kihyun felt that familiar feeling build up in the pit of his stomach, and his hands moved to grip Jooheon's arms; knowing that this one was going to be his hardest climax of the night. Kihyun felt his orgasm take over his whole body, his tight hole clenching around Jooheon's dick. Kihyun gripped Jooheon's arms tighter, back arching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His eyes screwed shut, short nails digging into Jooheon's skin. A small cry escaped his throat as Jooheon made no move to slow down. Jooheon grunted as he reached his own release, coating Kihyun's walls for the fourth time. Jooheon buried his head in Kihyun's neck, who was too lost in his own ecstasy to notice. He worked the both of them through their orgasms, thrusting into Kihyun at a slower pace as he waited for the both of them to come down from their highs; mainly the smaller man under him. Kihyun slowly came back down to earth, now noticing how dry his throat felt, and how their chests were flush against one another. He fell back onto the bed gently, opening his eyes enough to see as Jooheon .

He was completely exhausted at this point and could barely gather enough energy to move, but it was so worth it.

Jooheon came back down to earth quicker than Kihyun did, pulling out when he was finally back in his own mind. Kihyun whined at the emptiness, but knew he'd be sore tomorrow morning. Jooheon gave Kihyun a small kiss before sitting up on the bed, a habit he had developed despite the both of them not having an actual relationship. It's not like Kihyun ever protested the kisses either, so Jooheon never made a move to stop giving them. He looked down at Kihyun and smirked a little (but concealed it by biting his lip), at seeing him completely wrecked. Kihyun kept one hand on Jooheon's wrist and the other resting beside his head, a pink-flushed palm facing upward. Jooheon ran a hand down Kihyun's side, forgetting for a moment that they were only fuck buddies and not actually in a relationship. Jooheon helped clean the both of them up, seeing as how Kihyun was far too exhausted to do it himself. The smaller's chest rose and fell rapidly, still trying to catch his breath. He tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed with a slightly frustrated groan. Jooheon lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, his mind enveloped in Kihyun's beauty.

He truly looked beautiful; skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, eyes glazed over, and plump lips bitten into a deeper shade of red. Not that Jooheon would ever have the guts to just blurt out what he thought. Instead, he just simply let his mind wander from time to time, just enjoying the thoughts as they came. Soon enough Jooheon started thinking about what it'd be like to be able to do this as something more than just friends with benefits, and that was something that invaded his mind daily. Did Kihyun know about his feelings? No, absolutely not, and he never would in a million years. Jooheon didn't want to risk losing Kihyun all together, so he just kept some things to himself. Like the fact that Kihyun looked absolutely beautiful, no matter what it was he was doing or what he was wearing. Kihyun's sass was another thing that Jooheon absolutely adored, even though he used it as an excuse to 'punish him' sometimes. He loved the fact that he wouldn't just sit down and let someone run right over him, that he could very much take care of himself.

With Kihyun's sass, came a very caring aspect of his personality that he liked to pretend didn't exist. Jooheon found it cute how Kihyun would angrily nag his ear off, all while trying to shove food down his throat because Jooheon had forgotten to eat something that day. All of Kihyun was absolutely worth worshiping, which is another thing he wanted to try with him; thought, he knew he couldn't do something like that to Kihyun without his own feelings coming into the mix. But damn, was the urge high some days. Like a few days ago when Kihyun had gotten a but sad over a little puff in his cheeks, and it took everything Jooheon had in him not to just sit him down and let his hidden body-worshiping kink shine right though. He wanted so bad to just kiss every part of his skin, and tell him how much he truly adored every part of him. He refrained though, and simply had a very long talk about how Kihyun was perfect, both with puffy cheeks and without them. His body was beautiful, and Jooheon never got tired of seeing it. His soft skin, thick hair, dark eyes, small yet round ass, it was almost too much. Jooheon's fingers moved to Kihyun's nipple and pinched it, earning a squeak from Kihyun.

Kihyun immediately lurched forward from overstimulation, and he used both of his hands to stop Jooheon. Jooheon simply smiled and bit his bottom lip again before Kihyun opened his eyes more to make contact with Jooheon's.

"I-I know we're fuck buddies but," Kihyun paused for a breath, "I can't take anymore."

"I know, I just like playing with you." Jooheon said, half joking.

"Asshole." Kihyun muttered under his breath, closing his eyes again.

"You need to take a bath." Jooheon reminded.

"Mmm, later, I'm too tired." Kihyun said quietly.

"Did you need some water?" Jooheon questioned.

"Mm-mm," Kihyun shook his head, "Just lay with me."

"Lay with you?" Jooheon questioned, wanting confirmation that he heard right.

"Y-Yeah, please? I know we don't normally do that, but please?" Kihyun begged, looking up at Jooheon with tired eyes, "I just...really want to be with you right now."

"Yeah, of course." Jooheon agreed, his heart speeding up.

Kihyun and Jooheon hardly, if ever, did any cuddling after sex. Partially because Jooheon wouldn't be able to resist running his hands through Kihyun's hair, and planting tiny kisses on various parts of his body. Also in part because Kihyun usually went to take a shower right after and things returned to normal;they'd return to whatever it was they were doing before (be it dance practice, or Jooheon helping with producing songs). Now, that didn't mean that Jooheon or Kihyun were completely against the idea, in fact they both quite enjoyed it. Jooheon (of course) had always wanted to just lay in the bed, his arms protectively around Kihyun as the both of them slept. Just like Kihyun had always wanted to bury himself in Jooheon's chest after their little adventures, and it didn't help that he always felt safe and comfortable around him no matter what they were doing. Thankfully, Kihyun had been the first to work up the courage to ask Jooheon, who was currently laying right next to him. Just like Jooheon, Kihyun had wondered what Jooheon would be like as a boyfriend, rather than just a fuck-buddy who was in his group.

More unfortunately, the both of them were far too nervous to ask one another, and both felt the same way; they didn't want to risk what they had going on. Kihyun managed to move to his side, now facing the bright-haired man. He bit partially-swollen lip slightly, pondering on if he should ask the other to cuddle, but Jooheon managed to catch on. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun's small frame, gently bringing him closer to his chest, and Kihyun was grateful. He barely had enough energy to open his eyes, let alone move around into a comfortable position, but [this was nice](http://newscult.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/p9245737f.jpg). Kihyun rested his head and part of his body on Jooheon's chest as Jooheon put the covers over the both of them, one of Kihyun's slender arms gently draped across the other's chest. Jooheon felt just like Kihyun pictured; warm and safe. Oddly enough, it felt natural; like this is how it was supposed to be, or rather how _they_   were supposed to be. While Jooheon had felt that way about Kihyun for a long while now, the same couldn't be said for Kihyun. Kihyun had found himself just growing feelings for the other over the past couple months, but he had been trying to suppress it.

He didn't want his feelings to ruin anything, and the same could be said for Jooheon. It put them in a bit of a paradox, but the good thing about paradoxes like these is that they're bound to fix themselves eventually. That being said, Jooheon had wanted many times to just confess his own feelings to Kihyun, but he always held himself back. He kept telling himself that he was fine with what they had now, and that he shouldn't want anything more, but he was only lying to himself. Of course Jooheon had wanted more, and their situation often made him think. Like what would happen when Kihyun got a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Could he really stomach the sight of him going off and loving someone else? Especially when Jooheon wanted more than anything to make Kihyun his, and for him to be Kihyun's. He wanted so bad to have this kind of intimacy with Kihyun as something more romantic than situational. Sometimes he overthought so much it made his heart twinge with sadness, and at this rate he was bound to get himself there quicker than normal.

Jooheon cleared his head, he didn't want to think like that right now. Right now was a peaceful, rare, and almost perfect moment for the both of them. He didn't know if cuddling would become a normal thing for the both of them, and he wanted to enjoy this moment while he could. He knew if he ruined it with his own train of thought he'd eng up kicking himself later on. He just wanted to lay here and sleep with Kihyun, and forget about the stress of everything for a little while. Meanwhile, during Jooheon's sudden rabbit-hole of thoughts, Kihyun had already closed his eyes and was fast asleep by the time Jooheon came back out of his own mind. Jooheon only smiled, placing a small kiss on the older's forehead before closing his own eyes and falling into a gentle sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say that i originally posted this on my aff but i wanted to post it here too so if you see it on asianfanfics yeah hi that's me aye lolol
> 
> Also archiveofourown was so confusing to me that's why i never posted anything here but i actually read the login help thing so i am definitely (not) an expert now i can write with the best of them watch out for me *cue triumphant spartan like stance*

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't originally going to be two parts, but the word count was just so high that I kinda felt like I had too oops.


End file.
